


What is Buck Reading?

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck reads a book, Buddie if you squint, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1 TV), Fluff, Gen, Humor, Read more books, Silly banter, firehouse shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck is reading a book at the station. The rest of the team can't comprehend.That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	What is Buck Reading?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what book he would be reading that would be so complicated. I'll leave that up to you for your own interpretation.
> 
> Enjoy!

Buck is reading a book on the couch at the station. He had his legs tucked up underneath him and was fully immersed.

Hen was sitting at the table with her tea and flipping through her phone when Chim sat next to her.

“What’s Buck doing?”

“What does it look like he is doing?”

“Reading.”

“Yeah, but _that_ book?”

“I didn’t get a look at the cover. What’s the big deal?”

“I tried reading it. It made me go cross eyed with all the crazy terminology. It’s really long too. I like quick reads, something I don’t have to think about.”

Hen glanced over at Buck who didn’t seem to be aware of their conversation. His eyes absorbing every word on the page.

“Hey Buck? What book are you reading?”

Without taking his eyes off the page, he lifted the book so she could see the cover.

“Thanks!” Her eyes went wide.

He gave a slight nod and continued reading. She whispered to Chim.

“That book? I’ve heard about it. But it looks too intimidating to even consider. I think my brain would explode.”

Chim nodded. “I know, right? But Buck’s brain isn’t exploding. He looks like he really understands it.”

Bobby made his way up to the kitchen and saw his two paramedics whispering and glancing at Buck on the couch. He made his way over to the table.

“What’s going on? Why are you looking at Buck like he has three heads.”

“He must have three heads if he can understand what he is reading.”

Bobby had to grab something from the fridge, so he walked past Buck and glanced down to the page that usually has the title of the book on it. When he found it, his eyebrows shot up. He quickly grabbed a water and made it back to the table. 

“Athena had the book lying on the coffee table, so I picked it up to read. The first few chapters I was barely able to get through. The second part, I had no idea what was going on. I just gave up”

Chim nodded. “Same for me. Athena read it?”

“No, she hasn’t had the time. I couldn’t even tell you if she would be able to understand anything or not.”

Eddie made his way up the kitchen, freshly showered after a workout with the punching bag.

“Hey Cap, you have a phone call in the office.”

Bobby nodded and made his way down the stairs, scratching his head as he passed Buck. He still hadn’t moved from his position.

Eddie sat next to Buck and grabbed a magazine from the table.

“Enjoying the book, I see.”

Buck gave a slight nod, not breaking focus.

“You read the book Eddie?”

Eddie just chuckled. “I tried, but I couldn’t wrap my head around it. Buck took it off my hands yesterday.

Hen’s eyes bugged out of her head. 

“Yesterday? He’s more than halfway through it. I am impressed. Shocked, but impressed.”

Only Eddie could see Buck’s little side smirk.

A few minutes later the alarm sounded. A paramedic call only, so Chim and Hen quickly got up and made it down to the ambulance.

Bobby still hadn’t emerged from his office.

“How’s the book, Buck?”

Buck sighed, closed his eyes, stretched his neck with a wince.

“My brain is fried man. I’m glad you told me to try this experiment though. The looks on their faces. Priceless.”

Eddie just patted his knee with a laugh.

“They were really scratching their heads. You looked fully immersed.”

“I made my eyes blur so I didn’t actually absorb anything. The terminology was giving me a headache. I think I understood the first few pages. Then nothing.”

Eddie nodded, returning to his magazine.

Buck closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. “My brain needs to decompress.”

About an hour later, the ambulance returned. Hen and Chim made their way back up to the kitchen. 

Buck was still reading the book, looking like he made real progress. He was in a different position this time. His head on Eddie’s lap, his legs hooked over the arm of the couch. Eddie was on his phone, absently running his hand through Buck's hair.

They watched Buck closely as he continued to flip through the pages.

About ten minutes later, Buck let out a large sigh, startling the trio.

“Oh my god. That was so goood! I wish you guys could get into it. I feel like it would change your life.”

Hen just shook her head in disbelief.

“You are so weird, Evan Buckley.”

Buck just flashed a bright smile at her. “Thanks Hen! Love you too!”

She just smiled back and looked up at Eddie, who just shrugged. “He is secretly smart? Who knew?”

Buck punched him playfully in the stomach and whined, “Hey now!”

Eddie was about to punch him back, when the alarm sounded.

Hen and Chim were first down the stairs as Buck and Eddie had to untangle themselves from the couch.

They got up and with a laugh, fist bumped each other before running down the stairs to the truck.


End file.
